pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Adrián Perry GZ
-- Slayingthehalcyon (Talk) 02:20, December 18, 2012 Adrian Great Job! i am BlazeFire and am appericiating you how are fixing Dex entries terrafic job keep it up.The Fire 05:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks! I just try to make the Wikis better places, because, as I say, there's always something to correct, that is what I like about them, there is always something to do. Go Empoleon! Go Crobat! 06:18, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Edits We thank you for your edits. I just want to know where did you get your images, as we surely could use more... on other episodes. Energy ''X'' 21:15, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks, but since I've started working on the characters' Pokémon, I hardly edit the results, it's just like the results are already there, I'm just removing the extra stuff and some minor editions. About the images, I'm concerned you've already used this kind of images, they're from a Pokémon Wiki in Spanish, they're from Wikidex. Go Empoleon! Go Samurott! 01:59, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, well, I thinko you should focus on the episodes (as they could surely have more attention), but you could just continue with Characters' Pokémon. Up to you. Energy ''X'' 08:56, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I'll go for the episodes, after I finish with Team Rocket's Pokémon, they don't even have the Known Moves box. Go Empoleon! Go Samurott! 11:59, August 7, 2013 User page Hey, I have to inform you that the templates you used on your user page are not allowed, as it brings a category on your user page which is not allowed. Please try to remove them. Energy ''X'' 23:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :If you say so, it's okay. But, is there another kind of template I could use? Go Empoleon! Go Samurott! 06:13, September, 2013 Episode Is there a special episode, considering this edit? Energy ''X'' 23:43, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :There is one. Actually two after the Pokémon Black and White series finished. The first one has only been released in Japan, it is about Cilan, being in Johto. After his Pansage is injured, he meets Brock and then they try to stop an outraged Gyarados. You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg9qdCy7By8 :The other is one is about Iris (also in Johto), being in Blackthorn City. She has a battle with Clair, but this episode hasn't been released yet. Go Empoleon! Go Samurott! 23:52, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Rename is the link. You need to press for renaming your account, then wait for their reply (does not take much time). One note - you can do this only once. Energy ''X'' 23:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) User page I had a peek at your user page. I can only confirm your words, but know that I am practically the only active admin around here, the others don't have much time around here, plus there are only four of us (and that is not a very good thing, as the place is not patrolled often). Still, if you have seen it, why not just warn me about it? In addition, perhaps you are a material to become a patroller. Energy ''X'' 19:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, that's what I'll do. Now that I think about it, I kind of felt those words, my words after I had published it. I'll patrol the Wiki and if there's any photo or page that's not necessary, I'll tell you. Also, I'm about to rename my userpage, it'll be shorter know, it'll be "Adrián Perry GZ", just information. By the way, thanks. I'm a genius! For realsies this time! 19:35, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, by patrolling I meant to become an actual patroller, to gain some patroller tools. You only need to write the request and hope it passes. Energy ''X'' 19:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :You copy the code under the layout headline, then paste it under "Requests for Promotion" headline (with your user name and request for Rollback), then wait until the bureaucrats decide whether to give (or not) you the position, depending on the votes. Energy ''X'' 17:52, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Commenting Your editing skills have earned you a spot in the commenting room of FOB. Write down what you want about the fight against Sneasel and Piloswine (nevermind the previou comment, just delete it and place yours). Energy ''X'' 00:23, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Move Since you know the anime, I'd like to ask this: do you know which move this is? Energy ''X'' 19:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :Splash. This move's Splash. It's one of the 7 moves Wynaut can learn, along with Charm, Encore, Counter, Safeguard, Destiny Bond and Mirror Coat. Adrian Perry GZ 19:33, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow. I am impressed. Energy ''X'' 19:35, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Gender Do you, by chance, know some of the Character Pokémon's gender (e.g. Lucy's Seviper, it is stated Seviper is female, but I don't know of any confirmations, maybe gender difference?). Energy ''X'' 00:32, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :No, there's no confirmation about Lucy's Seviper's gender. Seviper doesn't have gender differences, so we can't know. It must have "Unknown". Also, I'll be happy to help with any other Pokémon with its gender. Adrian Perry GZ 00:40, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Great! Well, it would be good to list when was their gender confirmed. You can see this as an example. Energy ''X'' 00:47, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Just going to jump in with this: Not sure about the anime or games but I do recall that Lucy's Seviper was mentioned to be a female in the Pokémon Adventures manga. 00:48, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Possibly. But that page is about the anime, isn't it? Or does that page apply to both anime and manga? Adrian Perry GZ 00:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::If so, it needs to have a section for manga. Still, the tag needs to be put and the link to the manga chapter (though unsure if you read manga to know that...). Energy ''X'' 00:55, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Delete Heh. There is no date parameter for delete template, just in case you didn't know. Energy ''X'' 20:10, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, well. No, I didn't know. I thought so, but never actually bothered to check if it had. Thanks. Adrian Perry GZ 20:13, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Gen IV I noticed that you started cleaning up the Gen IV Pokémon articles. It would be better to focus on Gen V, Gen III or Gen II Pokémon articles, since Gen V lacks a navbox at the end of the article, so if it would be made, it would be good to add it when the "templates" are cleaning up. Energy ''X'' 22:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I see. Yes, I'll go and clean the other generation's Pokémon. Though, I'll finish adding the moves the Pokémon can learn by levelling up. I'm missing around 20 Pokémon of the sixth generation. I'll do both things gradually. But still, I'll do more cleaning. Thanks for telling me. Adrian Perry GZ 22:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Comment The battle is Sneasel vs. Miltank. Please comment on the battle. Energy ''X'' 13:14, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Stuff I am aware that some of the pages need to be deleted, although that requires a bot to delete them all. About Gen IV Pokémon, it is good you didn't. If you would, you could have also added a navbox template for all Generation IV Pokémon, which has not been done. Well, before you do it, please contact me to make the navbox. About rollback, I told a bureaucrat to review it, but he only voted. So yeah, I'll have to tell it once more. Hm, while you can see that Diamond and Pearl episode plots are made, Black and White aren't. Perhaps you can write plots there? If not, you can still edit the characters. That should be all, at least. Energy ''X'' 21:29, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Comment Due to your previous edits, I'd appreciate if you'd put your comment on the battle of Cacturne and Roselia. Also, could you think of two Generation III Pokémon that are very similar (in types, moves etc.) to battle next week? Energy ''X'' 21:49, February 3, 2014 (UTC) : I was thinking if you could edit the Generation II (or V) Pokémon first, then edit Generation IV ones later. Is that okay with you? Energy ''X'' 22:40, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah. Doesn't matter, I'll go to Generation II. Also, are the Pokémon I told you okay? Adrian Perry GZ 22:45, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Aye, they can qualify, so I'll put them in Monday. Also, do you want any special commentators for the fight? Any opening sentences for that fight? Energy ''X'' 22:48, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::About the commentators, I only want to choose one, and would be Rainbow Shifter. The opening sentence could be related to their types, maybe that even though Claydol's a Ground-type Pokémon, it can learn many Rock-type moves instead of Ground-type ones. Tell me if I'm wrong. Adrian Perry GZ 22:59, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I was thinking of a specific statement. Any other commentators you'd like to have? You can max. have two. Energy ''X'' 23:00, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::I see. Yeah, "Claydol is an ancient guardian doll that came alive by a Princess' wish and Dusclops has an inmense black hole that once it goes inside anything comes out, which of this two Pokémon could win?". Maybe something like that. Another commentor I would like, I would like to see you commenting, but I don't know if you can comment a battle. If not, BlazeFire would be fine. Adrian Perry GZ 23:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Noticed that, but I cannot seem to find a problem in the base template. Hm, perhaps the Wikia Staff should be contacted? Energy ''X'' 20:40, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Did you contact them or should I? Energy ''X'' 22:37, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Anyway, I found the source of why it acts like that. The key to remove that category from the pages is to clean up the PokéBox templates on those pages. Not sure why is it that, but that is the only solution. Energy ''X'' 19:43, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Episode appearances Hey, just wanted to remind you we don't use the episode appearances templates for Pokémon characters, only for human characters. Energy ''X'' 10:53, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Really? I didn't know that, sorry. But the thing is, I didn't add them, I just fixed them because they were already there. But it's good to know now. Thanks Adrian Perry GZ 22:10, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Uploading You do know there is ? Also, could you insert categories to the images you upload (in this case, you need to add "Category:Generation # artworks" (without "), with # the number of Generation the Pokémon debuted in. Energy ''X'' 19:32, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :No, that is something I didn't really know. Thanks. I'll use it. Adrian Perry GZ 19:35, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, it is "Category:Generation # Pokémon artworks". My bad. Energy ''X'' 19:54, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, ok. No worries. I'll start over again. Adrian Perry GZ 19:59, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::No need, I have cleared the categories, so continue on, with adding of the categories. Energy ''X'' 20:00, March 28, 2014 (UTC) As Meowth would say: Oki doki. (Also, I left out with Meowth) Adrian Perry GZ 20:02, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Of course there is a way. In the box below all the images you can upload (above the upload button), you just write the category. However, it must be one category, since it applies to all, not a specific one. Energy ''X'' 20:28, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon by location I don't think you should insert "Category:Unova Pokémon" or somesuch, since those Pokémon can appear in other regions, plus there is already a same category with different name. :I don't insert that category. It comes included with the template GenVnav, which is used for all Pokémon of the fifth generation. All I do is add the template, therefore, the category is also added. Adrian Perry GZ 20:55, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Should've seen that better... anyway, if you come across such categories, it would be wise to remove them. Energy ''X'' 21:03, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Categories I am not certain you should remove those categories (well, categories of Pokémon by location, like Kalos Pokémon, should), as I was thinking one day, when everything is in place, remove those categories from the template (not the article). Energy ''X'' 22:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not really sure about it, because automatically sets the categories as long as the data is in the template. But, you are the professor, not me, so, as you wish. Adrian Perry GZ 22:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Mega Evolutions Nice catch. I'm impressed. Energy ''X'' 17:21, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Here and here. Just add to the second part of the template whatever is required. Energy ''X'' 17:43, June 7, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Would you like to become a member of PokéPower, where we can work as a team? Basically, it is an organization (which has not seen much use in some time), so we could always seek new members (Like you!). Your contributions have been recognized, so if you want to become one, just confirm on my talk page. Energy ''X'' 00:19, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :It is practically an organization where we could work as one, to be an "elite" band of users. You can even join some projects (or design some of your own). Energy ''X'' 11:48, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Comment Would you like to comment on the first battle of Gen VI, Floette vs. Binacle? Energy ''X'' 21:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC) sorry was just searching mega stones and thougt it wasnt made yet tell admin to delete it Thanks! Sorry to use your brain, but where is the chamber of emptiness?MewtwoZygardeYveltalMoltres (talk) 11:58, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Icons What's with the uploaded question marks? Energy ''X'' 22:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Oh. I think there may have been a better approach, but nevermind. Energy ''X'' 22:34, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Work Hm, do you read the Pokemon manga? If you do, I might have some work for you. Energy ''X'' 23:36, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I am not certain if you could do the job, then. The deal is that we need plots and info about characters. Perhaps it is best if you concentrate on other aspects, like anime. Energy ''X'' 23:43, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Well, you could edit some anime pages (maybe even add a plot or two). There are some other minor projects, but considering your editing skills, I think that shouldn't be wasted on those ones. Energy ''X'' 23:50, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Revert Ah, the user was a vandal, and it was thought that all of the edits were reverted. Tepig article was not and it stayed like that. When the merge of Mystery Dungeon Wiki ended, pages like that were affected in that way. Anyway, it is sorted out. It might be good to check out for some pages, see if they are affected in that way. Energy ''X'' 21:26, July 6, 2014 (UTC) .ogg Ah, it must be another Wikia glitch, seen that on other Wikis. It is annoying as the glitch with the images, but that was fixed a month ago. Can't do much but wait. Energy ''X'' 10:17, July 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: MD Pictures Yeah, MD stands for Mystery Dungeon. I downloaded those sprites from this category - it's the MD wiki that we merged with. So they should be correct, although I'm not sure on that as I've never played Red/Blue Rescue Team, and I haven't played Explorers of Time/Sky for a while. From what I can find, this is MD Mudkip, while this is Mudkip from the first Rangers game. The MD wiki didn't have the "MD_" in front of the file names, so some pages that they imported may have different sprites. Those pages should be changed to used "MD_pokemonname" or the template. Hopefully that explains things. Let me know if you have concerns about any of that, though. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:32, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :So, do you think those are the correct MD sprites? Because I have the rest I can upload, but I don't want to upload them yet if they're actually from the Ranger games :p --Shockstorm (talk) 19:15, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Character page Could you create a character page for Forsythia because there's a page for her Roserade. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:10, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Where do you live? and later, could you create a page for Sheridan too. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:20, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Reply I suppose you can add the first two categories where it is required. About the other two categories, it should be added only to the evolved Pokémon, not their pre-evolved forms. Energy ''X'' 17:26, July 17, 2014 (UTC) You should apply for Rollback. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 14:05, July 25, 2014 (UTC) You could apply now. Whoever said two or more people couldn't apply to be rollback at the same time, he he he. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 17:36, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Aye, that is true. Go on, then! Energy ''X'' 17:42, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think you would do well ^_^ So it's certainly worth a try. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:08, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Category Ah, you need to insert : at the start of the link. Like this: Category:XYZ. Same goes with files. Energy ''X'' 18:48, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Little project Hey, can you watch out for the move articles? Some have been disoriented, just this. Energy ''X'' 20:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Speculation? It isn't speculation if it's on the Pokémon website. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 07:01, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I suppose we could have it, but add onto it later on. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 07:14, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Project Well, it seems you did not understand. Due to the merge, some of the articles have been changed. The ones I tell you about are affected and need to be changed to how it was before the merge. Just click page history, click the edition before the merge (the one just before it lists Yoponot made an edit), then click edit and publish. Energy ''X'' 12:35, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply Not certain about that first idea, best to leave it as it is. About the second, you cannot move because the pages that exist are redirects. You'll have to copy the page's content and tag it to deletion, then move the content to the redirect. Energy ''X'' 20:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Comment Could you comment on the fight of Goodra and Floette here? Energy ''X'' 19:43, August 4, 2014 (UTC) It looked better that's all, ok! Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:36, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Just in case... ...that you're considering to ignore the three times I've told you to not combine Mega and Evolved, I'll tell you again here, they do not need to be together as one word. Shockstorm told me you requested the name change for Mega Pokémon to Megaevolution. Exactly what was the point of those words to be combined? Those words are not combined in games and other official media. To be honest, it makes the Wikia look sloppy and lazy, which hopefully we're trying to prevent. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:52, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't realize that that was an improvement of the old structuring until now. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 19:18, August 8, 2014 (UTC) type reconstruction Just out curiosity how did the type reconstruction start?Jantje132 (talk) 14:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :how the idea started in the first place Jantje132 (talk) 08:54, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Frillish artwork As you might've noticed, I've been adding artwork to pages with the naming format you used to upload. Anyways, just wanted to let you know that it looks like you didn't upload anything for the female Frillish or Jellicent, so I moved the old artwork to the correct format (they're now located here and here). It'd be good to upload better artwork for those two since the existing images aren't very good quality. Oh, and finally, thanks for all your work on the wiki :) --Shockstorm (talk) 04:34, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Would you like me To put your Pokémon Diamond team above your Pokémon Platinum team. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:40, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I understand. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:54, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Mega special Hey GZ mind If I ask you something?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:23, September 15, 2014 (UTC) About that special, A rayquaza actually going appear? Think it's major role?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:18, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wordmark I can't really speak for Energy since I'm not him, but it's always good to have more choices. Don't worry if you think it's not very high quality, it's probably better than what I could make :) (I don't think Energy is available right now, so I responded since you want feedback now). --Shockstorm (talk) 04:45, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, you can just upload it, and Energy or whoever can post it the forum topic. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Reply You could've uploaded it and proposed it in the forum. Energy ''X'' 10:02, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Hey Adrían :) Thanks for taking a turn at a logo. It's a really nice attempt. Only thing is that it's of the wrong dimensions. All wordmarks must be 250 X 65. Yours was considerably different than that ratio, meaning that it couldn't easily be adapted to that size. I've made an attempt, but it still doesn't fit quite right within the horizontal space available. The main reason I could completely successfully alter it is because I don't have access to your core files — probably a .psd file you've created — so I've had to alter a .jpg file converted into a .png transparency. The "the" had to be removed in order to get it to fit. If I had the original .psd, I could have probably moved the "the" to the left, the "wiki" to the right and spread the whole thing across the entire vertical space. But this gives a fair approximation of what it might look like in the correct dimensions: When the time comes, I'll be sure to include this as a possibility, and if selected, we can work to tweak the image. For the moment, it's completely adequate as a thing to "audition". Please do not add it to Forum:Vote for new wordmark. That forum is just about the question of whether we want to use the official logo within the wordmark. Adding images to it confuses the situation. Probably within the next 24 hours, I'll roll this out alongside other alternatives and we can have the community vote on specific proposals, then. Thanks very much for creating this! It's really rather awesome! — CzechOut 16:40, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::p.s. What's the font you're using in the "wiki" part? I notice it's subtly different than the Pokemon font I'm using, and I rather like it. :Hey, that's a great second effort. Unfortunately, the dimensions for a wordmark are not forgiving. It's gotta be 250 X 65. No more no less. Wanna give it a third try starting with those exact dimensions? It'd be great to have a completely community-created wordmark amongst the choices, and yours is very good. But it must be the right dimensions. You're so close: one more tweak and you'll be there! — CzechOut 00:05, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Mega Evolution is Evolution Mega Evolution is not transformation, but this is the second evolution method. I'm instresting about Mega Evolution and I'm mostly considered is second evolution method. Pokemasterss (talk) 01:32, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :(glaring) Come to chat meeting. --Pokemasterss (talk) 01:41, October 17, 2014 (UTC)